


捕梦

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP, Ren外, Reylo - Freeform, 人外有Ren, 伦丝丝, 傻黄甜, 傻黑甜, 可爱就对了, 大哥又骚了, 开罗耍流氓, 微弱地抢亲, 有我的恶趣味, 神tm小童话, 芮啾啾, 谜之中世纪AU, 送给涂鸦钛钛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“小鸟依Ren”的故事





	捕梦

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VEAR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VEAR/gifts).



> 希望涂鸦钛钛天天开心
> 
> Summary用了涂鸦钛钛在预览了第一页后的伦语总结
> 
> Ren外注意
> 
> 一只腹黑伦丝丝和一只倒霉芮啾啾
> 
> 肝了一晚上，所以错字语病bug预警，可能会修

 

 

村口的那家小酒馆，是Rey闲暇时最爱去的地方。给雇主干了一天的活，傍晚就应该在吧台点上一杯玉米甜酒和一盘烘坚果，所有的疲乏都会烟消云散。只是最近，少女总会在这里感受到一道幽深又危险的目光。可当她警觉地环顾四周时，却又一无所获。但她百分之一百确定，绝对有谁在暗中死盯着自己，并且看样子还来者不善。

 

然而今天，Rey终于忍无可忍了，一口干掉杯子里剩下的甜酒后就忽然转身，朝着直觉所指出的目光源头走去。她走得很快，步子迈得很大，气势汹汹的样子引起了酒馆里其他客人的注意。人们都认识这个忽然出现在村子里的姑娘，孤身一人，很可能是被父母卖到这里来的。但她既善良又坚强，清亮的嗓音从来没抱怨过生活待自己的不公。少女是这样的乐观而友好，是什么事能让她发这么大的火？

 

“哦，我早该知道是你。”Rey直截了当地走到了一处角落，那里放着两三张木桌，除过一个戴着帽子、压根连头都懒得抬起的陌生猎户外，就是那个令她无比窝火的面孔了，“我都明着拒绝过你了，能不能请你别再跟着我阴魂不散了？”

 

这个身材瘦弱的青年，是村长的儿子，Rey甚至都不记得他叫什么名字。但他追求Rey的事闹得可谓是人尽皆知：铺天盖地地往女孩家的门缝里塞酸溜溜的情书，专挑傍晚人最多的时候站在酒馆中央肉麻兮兮地深情告白，甚至还跑到Rey做工的农场围着她、碍手碍脚。一开始，村民们还跟着瞎起哄——村长的儿子虽然看上去身体不怎么结实，但也算是个和她年龄相当的清秀男子，放眼整个村子也找不出更加般配的了；再说了，村长可是这里最大的地主，如果嫁进了他们家，哪还需要成天辛辛苦苦地为别人做工呢，只用躺在家里吃香的喝辣的就行了。

 

但久而久之，人们就琢磨着不对味了。先不说女孩为什么看不上她，单说Rey已经不止一次明明白白地拒绝了他——从还顾及点情面的婉拒到后来不留余地地厉声喝斥——这小子还是一有空就往她的身边凑，说什么要让少女看到自己的决心和毅力，相信她终有一天会被自己感动的。这就是另一码事了，这已经是骚扰了。渐渐地，想要撮合他俩的村民也被他烂俗的情诗和无赖一般的行径败光了所有好感和耐心，甚至帮着Rey躲避这个自我陶醉的神经病。

 

“Rey，我的挚爱啊，你冰冷的态度真是令我痛心！”天啊，他又开始了，“我也多么希望自己能永远不再见到你，最好是从未见过你，这样我就不会整日深陷在求而不得的痛苦之中了。可命运还是安排我遇见了你，一次又一次地与你相遇，我又怎能压抑住心中这对你炽烈无比的恋慕呢？我知道想要追求到毕生的挚爱，势必要尽力常人所无法想象的磨难。但我不在乎！Rey，我会证明我对你的真心，让你明白……”

 

“你给我闭嘴！”少女终于还是爆发了，额角暴起的青筋昭示着她此刻是多么的火大，“我希望这是最后一次告诉你，我拒绝你的示爱，我不喜欢你，永远不会，连一丁点可能性都没有。”她气呼呼地怒吼着，震得村长的儿子没办法插上哪怕一句话。见他还想在说点什么，Rey连理都不理，干脆利落地付了酒钱就转身离开了，临走前还警告他，要是敢跟上来，自己绝对会把他揍得村长都认不出来。

 

而吧台里的老板也怕那个烦人鬼再追出去，便假装惋惜地“安慰”他，引他老实地坐在酒馆里喋喋不休自己的“苦恋”——虽然是吵了点，但至少是不会去纠缠Rey了。这时，坐在他身旁的那个陌生猎户似乎也喝完了自己杯子里的东西，起身去吧台结账。

 

这个高大又魁梧的男人往收钱用的铁盒里扔了一枚金币就打算离去。但酒馆的老板是个本分淳朴的生意人，说什么都要给他找清零钱，却被他用听不出情绪的沉闷声线回绝了：“不用了，这是你应得的。”

 

等到这个男人离开已经有一会儿了，酒馆里剩下的人才开始悉悉窣窣地议论起来。

 

“那个人出手可真是阔绰啊，整整一个金币呢！就点了一杯樱桃酒而已。”

 

“他家是干什么的啊，看穿着也不像什么有钱人啊？就是个普普通通的猎户而已……”

 

“普普通通的猎户？呵，你是不知道。我可在隔壁的镇子里听说过，这个人就住在森林里，每次带去交易的猎物不光丰富得令人叹为观止，而且皮毛上一点创口都没有，顶多是一些细密的勒痕。你们说这是什么概念，竟然能做到制服那些野兽后再活活勒死！而且他猎到的不只有兔子这种又小又快的，还有老虎那种又大又猛的，无一例外都完美地没有伤到它们的皮毛，那价格还能低得了？”

 

“真有这么厉害吗？那确实是看不上这点小钱了。我记得农场主给他的情妇买了个用半张狐皮做的小荷包，就花了不下五十个金币……”

 

“什么？这事儿他老婆知道吗？我还记得他当初求娶人家时可说得天花乱坠……”

 

很快，话题就偏到了各家各户的八卦上了。就连村长的儿子也貌似忘记了刚才发生的“天都要塌下来的大事”，跟着一起嘿嘿嘿地笑起来。

 

而被气得不轻的Rey则出了村口大门，径直往森林里去了。熟悉她的人也都知道，这个不到二十岁的女孩一有烦心事就爱到森林里散心，好像完全不怕那里边可能会出现的各种危险——就算没遇上什么野兽，可越往深处越茂密的树林还是可以轻轻松松就困住她的。但出人意料的是，少女总能毫发无损地从森林里走出来。无论她进去逛了多久，充满迷惑性的景物都无法影响到她的方向感，这连村子里最年老最有经验的采药人都无法做到。

 

此时，Rey已经漫步到一个极其深的地方了，浓密的树荫几乎遮住了夏日里即使是傍晚也高高悬挂在空中的太阳。可她毫不在意，甚至哼着不知名的小曲继续往更远的地方走去，一边欣赏着四周越来越原始的自然风光——啊，心情总算是好了一些。

 

直到天色已经完全暗了下来，在一处小溪边玩水的少女才意犹未尽地抖干净身上的水，抄起自己随手扔在岸边的衣服，打算飞到森林的边上再将它们穿上，然后走回村子里。

 

没错，是“飞”。

 

没有第二个人知道——Rey啊，她其实是一只山雀，一只能变成人形的山雀。与普通的小山雀们一样，女孩的背上和双臂化成的翅膀上都整齐地长着深棕色的羽毛，包括那撮挺翘的尾羽，都和她的头发是一个颜色；至于胸前和大腿，也是像所有其他的山雀一般覆满了蓬松的白色绒毛，而小腿则变成了属于鸟类的细长脚爪。总的来说，她现在只有脑袋和半个脖子是人类的形态。

 

一切都解释得通了，她为什么会有那么敏锐的方向感。再说了，即便Rey的方向感失灵了，她也可以随时飞到森林上方，在高处毫不费力地找到回家的路。

 

少女飞行的速度本来就很快，再加上不用考虑任何障碍物，很快就到了隐约能看见村落的地方。一般在这时，她都会选择尽量压低自己的高度，几乎是贴着树冠飞行——万一不小心被谁看见，自己可能就得上火刑架了。

 

可高处有高处的麻烦，低处……也有低处的危险。

 

正当Rey寻找着方便降落的地方时，一道黑影忽然从面前的树冠中探了出来。紧接着，就是粘腻又铺天盖地的白色，遮住了她的视线，缠住了她的翅膀，让她连一声惊叫都没能发出就丧失了所有行动能力。挣不开，也看不见，只能感觉到身上被一层层地裹上越来越紧的束缚，直到连扭动一下身体也成了奢望才作罢。这之后，她又好像被横抱着快速地移动，一会上一会下，路线复杂到作为鸟类的她也开始晕头转向。不过，Rey倒是大概猜出了到底是什么不速之客在半空中截下自己了，可这个答案只会令她冒出更多冷汗。

 

少女一直以为，会变人形的自己已经没有天敌这一说了……然而就在今天，她被一只捕鸟蛛用坚韧难缠的巨网抓到了——一只也会变成人形的捕鸟蛛。怎么就没想到呢，偌大的森林里怎么可能只有自己一个是特殊的？

 

但到了这个时候，说什么也都晚了。唉，她还没有活够呢……不行，不能坐以待毙。这个蜘蛛要吃掉她的话，总会先拆开这些蛛丝的。哪怕只是破开一个小口，自己也会拼尽全力挣扎，说不定就挣脱了呢，她的利爪也不是好惹的。只要能飞起来，对，只要能飞起来，飞得高高的，他也不能拿自己怎么样！绝对不能放弃，自己一定会活下去的。

 

不知道过了多久，Rey终于被放了下来。就身下十分有弹性的触感来看，她应该是被放在了蛛网上——可捕鸟蛛不是只织用来捕猎的网吗？而正当她疑惑不已时，嘶啦一声，她脸颊上方的蛛丝就被无比粗暴地撕开了。任她如何也纹丝不动地蛛丝，竟然被徒手扯裂，那么这只捕到自己的捕鸟蛛得有多大的力气。

 

果然下一秒，少女就看到了一个赤裸着的男性上半身，身上无比健硕却又极度匀称的肌肉正随着他的呼吸一起一伏；而从他的腰部向下，就是长着四对长腿和一对触肢的蜘蛛下腹了，全都覆盖着乌黑的绒毛，正霸道地撑在她的周围。而他们也确实不在地面上，百分之九十是在他的网上了。

 

环顾四周，他的巢穴位于一个有着天井的巨大山洞。而这张大网就织在正中间，恰好能看到外边清冷的月光。

 

“Rey，”低沉的男声将Rey的目光拉向了他的脸——那是一个有着黑色卷发的英俊男人，眼窝深遂，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇丰满，没有一个地方不好看，只不过——“我抓到你了。”

 

只不过，他要吃掉自己。

 

“你、你盯着我多久了，”她努力克服来自本能的恐惧，尽量冷静地拖延着时间，“你甚至知道我的名字。”

 

“你也可以知道我的，”男人似乎不在意她的敌意，轻声细语地自我介绍，还送上了一个微笑，“Kylo Ren。你可以叫我Kylo。”

 

“因为我是难得的拥有人形的鸟类吗，你才非要抓住我，像是某种成就……Kylo？”糟糕，她拿身上的丝线根本毫无办法，即使开了一个口也无法撕裂更多，自己的脚爪更是撼动不了它们分毫。

 

“你确实是森林里其他捕鸟蛛的目标，作为‘食物’的目标。不过别怕，sweetheart，我已经把他们全部都……杀光了。把他们一个一个找出来弄死，可花了我不少的时间……”Kylo突然凑到女孩的脸前，像是邀功一般向她索要了一个轻浅的吻，然后又起身似笑非笑地看着她。

 

“怪物……你、你这个怪物……”

 

“对啊，我就是个怪物。喜欢吗，怪物送给你的求爱礼物——以后这片森林里，再也没有你的天敌了。”

 

逃……必须赶紧逃离这个疯子！

 

“真可爱啊，还在挣扎。但我的小山雀，沾上了我的蛛丝，你就跑不了了。”似乎是为了证明自己的话，男人竟舔了舔自己的手掌，浑然不在意地溶掉了裹在她身上的丝线。Rey当然会看准这个时机拼尽全力试图挣脱，可Kylo却只是勾起一抹宠溺的微笑，静静地看着她那双只扇动了一次的翅膀在碰到身下的蛛网后，和她的脊背与双腿一样被牢牢地粘住，再也动弹不得。

 

“别乱动，sweetheart，没有我的帮助，你唯一甩开它们的方法就是自己拔光所有的羽毛——连根拔起，再也长不出来……你就永远也不能飞了，小山雀，我会很心疼。”他温柔至极的语气与所说出的话形成了鲜明的对比，Rey也确实被他吓得一个动作也不敢再多有。接着，Kylo又压低了身子，用脸颊亲昵地磨蹭着她胸口松软的绒毛，还用舌头帮她梳理掉残留在毛发间的蛛丝：“只要你保证做一个乖孩子，我就不会再用蛛网困着你。”

 

“我……我会很乖的，我保证！”Rey的回答几乎是瞬间脱口而出——管他什么呢，先脱困了再说。

 

“真的吗，sweetheart？”男人听到后轻笑了一声，抬起头将她笼罩在晦暗的目光中，“那证明给我看看。”

 

首先接受考验的，是少女娇小的双乳。Kylo的双手就逆着她羽毛的纹理向上抚摸，直到找出女孩那对藏匿在下的青涩乳尖，将它们暴露在外。紧接着，其中一只就被他含入了口中，吮吸的同时也在用舌尖煽情地摩挲着；当然，另一边也不会遭受冷遇，粗糙适宜的指腹同时也捏住了它，开始不轻不重地揉拧。压抑不住的呻吟根本不给她拒绝的机会，快感渐渐掀起了一股暖流，从胸前汇聚于小腹，再流向四肢百骸，连指尖都变得酥软无力。

 

“怪不得要藏起来，太敏感了。”Kylo故意吮吻出一记响亮的水声，离开时舌尖还轻佻地左右拨弄了几下这两颗没多一会儿就硬挺红肿的乳珠。Rey还是第一次经历情事，胸前就被如此彻底地玩弄了一番，就算男人已经撤离了作乱的唇舌和指尖，她仍在不停地喘息着，一时无法从情潮中缓过神来。

 

“光是这样就受不了了吗？”他自豪地欣赏着女孩有些过载却又绝对真实的反应，忽然明白过来了什么，“天啊，sweetheart，你要送我你自己的樱桃酒当作回礼吗？”

 

什么樱桃……Kylo Ren这个怪物！等等，他、他又在干什么？

 

少女的下体虽然也被白色的绒毛遮盖得严严实实，但腿间的那道缝隙还是很容易找到的——流淌出来的液体已经将附近的绒毛打湿成一缕一缕的了。见此情景，Kylo勾了勾嘴角，小心地拨开了那处的毛发，直到闪着水光的粉嫩唇瓣和挺立出表皮的殷红花蕊都尽数落入他痴迷不已的双眸中。在用手指一左一右地轻轻拉开还合拢在一起的花瓣后，开合着吐露汁液的娇软入口就也能一览无遗了——一滴将落未落的爱液正悬挂在那里，随着Rey轻颤的身体一同微微摇晃，看上去委屈极了。

 

于是，他便伏低身子，先送上了一个安慰的舔吻，摇摇欲坠的透明液滴也被顺势卷入了口中。Kylo正对着入口，稍稍用力地吮吸了一会儿，就直接从女孩的身体里夺走了大半清甜的体液；接着，他又一寸一寸地舔舐着软嫩的唇瓣，舌苔的磨砺进一步点燃了少女小腹中的火苗，让她愈发地兴奋起来；而最终，在越叠越高的期待中，男人终于含住了那颗肉蒂，力道适中地嘬吸时，舌尖也刁钻地勾挑着表皮的间隙，再时不时直接抵住珠粒自下而上地不断刮蹭。

 

在被快感放空了神智后，Rey便无暇再压抑自己。可能因为本体是山雀吧，女孩回荡在山洞里的呻吟无比地婉转好听，甜腻的娇喘里又总带着一点哭腔，丝丝缕缕地撩拨着他的神经。男人想听到更多，听她在被用不同的方式疼爱时所会哼出的不同声音。这就首先需要他帮自己的小姑娘进行下一步的准备了，为了能吞下他的准备。Kylo一边继续没有任何怠慢地照顾着紧绷的花蕊，一边伸出了一只手的食指，试探性地戳了戳早已湿滑不堪的入口。

 

所幸，那圈原本紧紧缩在一起的肌肉已经在他的努力下松动了许多，又一次跳动后就先撒娇般地吮进了男人的指尖。Kylo也算是松了一口气，开始小幅度地抽动这根手指，慢慢地将它送进更深的地方。头顶没有传来什么象征着不适的动静，看来她至少是可以接受一根手指了。但Kylo很有耐心，并不急着添入第二根，而是朝着不同的方向微微弯曲指节，用圆润的指腹轻柔地安抚着初次接纳外物的甬道。不过，女孩的身体似乎很快就熟悉了来自他的拜访，稍作适应后就跟着他的节奏一起蠕动。

 

而在这一阵摸索中，Kylo也发现了，有一块越来越鼓胀的位置似乎很受她的喜欢——每每抚摸到这里，少女纤细的腰肢都会本能地向他挺起，甚至不顾蛛网的禁锢也要追寻这份快感。于是，当他终于能填进两根手指、动作也更加方便时，男人便专门围着那个地方画着圈按揉，或者勾起指尖用相同的速度抠挖那块充血的组织。极具针对性的按摩刚一施加到她的身上，Rey就立刻扭动着身体想要躲避，未经人事的内壁根本受不住这样灭顶的快意。

 

“你……你停下……Kylo……我不要了……不要了……”浓重的鼻音听起来无比可怜，却分毫也打动不了正在击溃她各种弱点的男人。Kylo只是状似云淡风轻地问了一句“不乖了吗”，就接着调教她愈加敏感的身体。而Rey也自然不敢再抗拒了，只能抿着嘴唇承受着席卷而来的欲潮，却也无法完全拦住从嘴角泻出的低叫。

 

月亮已经升到最高处了。山洞里不只回响着难耐的喘息声，还有水滴顺着蛛网砸落到地面上的清晰声响。女孩的身体在完全放松后又逐渐收紧了起来，却又和先前的状态有所不同：挤压上来的内壁并不像还未准备时的那样僵硬，而是十分弹软，热情地包裹着男人的手指律动。看样子，该到享用主菜的时候了。于是，Kylo最后亲吻了一下口中狼狈不堪的肉粒，然后直起了上半身，连带在少女身体里搅动的手指也一并抽了出来。

 

Rey也大概能感觉到，这场情事终于要步入正题了。只是——她努力用被快感逼出了泪水的眼眸，视线模糊地上下打量了几圈正仔细舔舐着指间汁液的男人——他从腰部以下就是蜘蛛的部分了，可那附近也没有看上去像是性器的东西啊……难道说也是像自己这样，没有需求时就静静藏在皮毛之下？然而她这个疑惑的神情落在Kylo的眼中，就是赤裸裸的质疑，对自己能力的质疑。他突然就眯着眼睛靠近少女的面庞，一口咬住了她的下唇并用牙齿轻轻地厮磨，同时还恶狠狠地说道：“放心，sweetheart，我保证让你快乐得哭出来。”

 

紧接着，他又在Rey更加迷惑的目光中溶掉了她双腿上的蛛丝。在引导她将腿尽量分到最开时，Kylo忍不住捏了捏女孩因为紧张而蜷在一起爪子，调侃道：“这么细的两条腿，你真的站得稳吗？”少女发现自己被小瞧了，正要反击，却在看到他壮实的八条长腿后撇着嘴选择了沉默。但她又忽然想起来，自己不是正好奇他的器官到底长在那里嘛——因此，方才一直紧张又羞赦的山雀忽然就直勾勾地盯着他们即将交合的地方。也因此，她多知道了一点关于蜘蛛的生理知识。

 

“我的老天！你们蜘蛛也太奔放了吧！”原来，位于最前方的那对触肢，其中一个就是他的器官，“等一下，所以从最开始，你就一直在我面前亮着那玩意？你你……MONSTER！”Rey从脸颊到脖颈皆因为羞耻而变得通红，她飞快地将头扭到一边，可双眼还是有一下没一下地偷瞄着男人的触肢。不得不说，那确实是个不小的份量，不知道刚刚的扩张够不够自己完成这个任务……什、什么？他、他还能自己控制那个东西的角度！这不公平！而且那上边还布满了细软的绒毛，肯定会很痒……

 

Kylo不是没看出女孩的惧怕，但这只会令他更有想要狠狠欺负她的想法。他的两只手分别按住了Rey还在颤抖的大腿根，身体前倾，将那根已经调整好方向的触肢抵上了紧缩着的入口。几乎是接触到的一瞬间，前端的绒毛就被丰盈的爱液浸透了，一缕一缕的短毛反过来又让少女的身躯体会到了磨人的刺痒。她更担心了——还没进去呢，就已经能想象到之后会是怎样的难熬了。

 

可惜，现实只会比她的想象再恐怖上无数倍。

 

随着湿紧的甬道被狰狞的尺寸完全撑开，被染湿的弹韧毛发也一同死死地贴在敏感不已的内壁上向着最深处搔刮。真的太痒了，可如果下意识地夹紧身体，无异于将正在被调戏的脆弱黏膜主动送上前去。这就像是一个纪律整齐的侵犯计划，细毛负责把少女的身子撩拨到最欲求不满的状态，接着再由触肢完美的形状好好碾压、顶弄所有致命的区域；而猎物一旦晃动腰身试图避开些许苛责，野兽又能马上跟着她变更角度，确保随时都能完全掌控住每一个弱点。到了差不多要整根没入时，翘起的头部又恶劣地研磨着位于尽头的穹壁，酸软中夹杂着更加绵密而悠长的舒爽——Rey在迷蒙中已经开始呼唤着男人的名字索要更多了。

 

Kylo当然比她还不想多忍，试着轻轻抽动几次、确定女孩真的已经适应了自己挤进去的器物后，他便扣着她的腰大肆顶弄了起来。每一次动作，数不清的绒毛都会将滑嫩的腔壁扫过一个来回，带出泛滥的汁液甩落在二人的身上；极富弹性的蛛网也殷勤地辅助着主人的进攻，不仅仅是切断Rey所有挣扎、躲避的可能性，更是在男人冲撞回去时极力将这副正在被情欲浸蚀着的身躯更紧密地压在他的腰腹上，以便碾过各处敏感带的性物能全力疼爱到最内部的前穹，让从那附近传递出来的震颤剥夺走少女的最后一丝力气。

 

毕竟是初次体验这个，没过太久，Rey就有了要登顶的迹象。她用纤长的脚爪一左一右握住了Kylo两条最靠前的长腿，并把自己的大腿打得更开，仿佛这样就能多尝到一些性事的滋味。直觉告诉她，自己一直期待着的什么东西快要降临了。可也就在这时，男人突然停了下来，还缓缓地向外抽离着能带给她快意的触肢。少女很是不解，也无比急躁，却因为大半个身体被固定在巨网上而无能为力。但令她更没想到的是，Kylo忽然拆掉了所有粘在她身上的丝线，并抱起她挪到了另一片仍然完整的蛛网上。

 

“Sweetheart，你确实很乖，所以没有蛛丝困着你了。”他舔舐着Rey的耳廓，意味不明地告诉她这则“喜讯”，“现在，如果你想的话，你可以马上离开这里……这之后我也绝对不会再纠缠你，我发誓。”

 

可窝在他怀里浑身潮红的女孩没有动。

 

“你要想清楚啊，”他的话里混着压抑不住的喜悦，“这是你唯一的一次机会，错过了可就再也没有了。”

 

又过了几秒钟，Rey终于有反应了——她突然用力搂住Kylo的脖子，在他的肩头上啃出了一圈淡淡的齿痕：“你说过的，要让我哭出来呢……”

 

而最后，哭出来的也不只少女的眼睛。

 

山洞的地面又被溅上了一大滩清澈的甘霖，而上方的那张网上，高大的男人又一次将娇小的女孩按在了自己的小腹上，让她在不知道第多少次高潮中接受来自他的不知道第多少个印记。可这还不算完，他们还没有试过人形呢；也没试过用蜘蛛的形态就着交合在一起的姿势，带着她爬上山洞的顶部去欣赏皎洁的月光……

 

——

 

“一整罐玉米甜酒和一大袋烘坚果，带走。不用找了。”身材魁梧的猎户向铁盒里扔了五枚金币。

 

“好的，请稍等。”酒馆老板接到了一份不小的订单，立刻眉开眼笑，却又在准备东西时露出了悲伤的神色，“说起来，我们村子里有一个可爱的小姑娘也特别喜欢点这两样。可她已经失踪半个多月了……我们都觉得她是走失在了森林里，她总是喜欢往森林里跑，也一直都没出过什么事……唉，不怕一万，只怕万一啊……”

 

这时，突然从吧台的另一端跌跌撞撞地走过来一个瘦弱的身影——是村长的儿子，他看上去比半个月前还要再消瘦许多，也憔悴了许多。他浑身酒气，用尽全力撑着吧台才没有摔倒在地上。

 

“听说、听说你是这附近最厉害……最厉害的猎户。你……我可以给你很多钱，只要、只要你能把Rey从森林里救出来……你把她带出来，你想要多少钱……想要多少钱，都可以……”他喝得已经有点语无伦次了，但还是努力地抬头望着面前的人，祈祷着他能接受自己的委托。

 

但不知道为什么，这个男人只是转过头，露出了一个令他毛骨悚然的微笑。

 

 


End file.
